


Apologies

by MadokaFan1234



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Sad, also he's soft and fluffy, and he has a loving girlfriend, hes a bit jealous of eddie, mike is sad, mike kinda has a crush on buster, mike-ael in the bathroom, so he's comflicted, the man who saved his life and gave him a second chance, tw: alcohol mention, very sad, whats not to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadokaFan1234/pseuds/MadokaFan1234
Summary: Buster meets up with Mike during a gala in the celebration of the reopening of Moom Theater. But Mike doesn't really seem that interested in him. At first.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> After days of hiatus, I return.

"Let me be, will ya?" With an arrogant wave of his fist, the mouse turned his attention back to his long, thin glass of wine, just waiting to be consumed. The gala raged on throughout the theatre, conversation bubbling everywhere, but Mike just wanted to be left alone for now. 

"I just wanted to congratulate you...you did an amazing job out there, Mike!" The koala was resilient, however. Smile still placed upon his furry face, Buster stayed at the mouse's table, raising his own glass to his mouth. He drank his water happily, ignoring Mike's recurring grimace.

The theatre was packed wide that night, animals dressed head-to-toe in silk dresses and fancy suit and ties. The feeling of celebration rested in the air, as everyone raised their drinks high in toast of the reopening of New Moon Theatre. But as everyone socialized, Buster noticed a certain mouse run off by himself. 

"I don't need your thanks," Mike grumbled, climbing his stack of coasters to reach the rim of the glass. He let the wine's distinct scent fill his nose, hoping that it would be enough to tune out the ever-joyous koala. "What're ya' even doing here? Shouldn't you be playing with the rest of your friends?" 

"Oh, well, the teens went for some frozen yogurt!" Buster mentioned, oblivious to Mike's annoyance. "Can't let them get drunk, y'know? Now that would end traumatically, now wouldn't it?" He commented, reflecting on when he first drank. He couldn't let them go through that at their ages. And law stuff, of course. 

Mike snickered offhandedly. "Y'know what they say, a little childhood drama builds character," he joked, dipping his hand into the alcohol to grab the contents. He brought his wine-filled paw to his mouth, sipping graciously as the alcohol began to take over. "So, whaddya' doing here? You already congratulated me, shouldn't you be off with your boyfriend?" He asked, pointing to Eddie at the bar, still sober. "Looks like he could use a bit of booze right about now."

Blush suddenly rose to Buster's cheeks before raising his paws, as if in defense. "Wh-What? Eddie and I aren't dating!" He chuckled awkwardly, trying to pass Mike's comment off as a joke. And failing. Mike's eyebrows slanted over his bored eyes, obviously just wanting to retreat back to his drink. Buster cleared his throat, paw raising to the middle of his bow tie, ready to speak. "I just wanted to say-" he began, as Mike took another handful sip of the wine. The koala hesitated for a few seconds, before sighing. "-I'm sorry."

Now this caught Mike's attention. In between gulps, he sputtered a bit, his drink spilling back into the cup. After hearing Buster's words, his expression changed into one of confusion. Buster Moon? Apologizing? Wiping his paw dazedly onto his cashmere tux, he looked up at the koala, making eye contact with him for the first time this night. "F-For what?" He attempted to keep his intimidating stature. 

Buster smiled gracelessly, accompanied with a chuckle. "You know, for the whole 'lying about the money' ordeal...." He twirled his fingers around each other, looking around the gala. "I know you were in a lot of danger that day, and I didn't know what I would do if we lost you!" He said, genuinely. "You're such a good singer, and your voice is like silk, and I bet you're a cool person inside...even if you did laugh at all of us. So...I'm sorry."

It was Mike's turn to blush. Heat rose to his cheeks, more obvious through his white fur. He ignored it, though, as well as the sudden skips in his heartbeat. God, whether this was the alcohol or his stupid emotions, it felt terrible. 

"Th-Thanks, I accept," Mike replied, surprisingly humble. Buster smiled, placing his arms around his back and bowed, before turning around to meet up with Eddie. But something in Mike's heart just wanted to say something. How could someone like Buster, who saw the best in everyone, say stuff like that about someone like...him? "Hey!" He called out to Buster. Luckily, the koala turned around, eyes widened. "I...I wasn't done talking!" He claimed. 

Buster looked at him and directed his hand at Mike, signaling him to speak. His attention was completely caught. 

"I...I...." Saying stuff like this was always a pain for Mike, but he knew he had to say it. Especially to Buster. "I-I'm sorry too," his eyes wandered away from Buster, to the ground, to his drink, to his shoes, "For being mean to everyone. To Meena, to Ash, to Rosita, and to...you," he looked back at him. Buster seemed shocked that he even seemed to know their names. Mike sighed heavily. "And I know....I know you probably can't forgive me...but if there's anything I can do, just-just let me know." 

Buster's eyes were wide with shock now. "Wow, Mike..." His voice drifted off. There soon became a struggling silence between them, the rest of the gala's sound filling the space between them. "Th-Thank you...." Buster said, finally patching up the silence between them. He gave Mike a sad smile. "And--I don't know if the others would agree but--I'd be honored to have you apart of the theater." And with that, Buster finally left Mike in peace. 

Mike looked at Buster as he walked off, before he was blocked off by all the bigger animals in the crowd. He stared off for a few minutes, before sliding down his glass, back pressed against the neck of the cup. He placed one wine-ridden hand in his pocket, holding his hand in the other. 

He thought back to everything Moon saw him do. The audition where he pushed a struggling Meena offstage. The weeks and weeks of auditioning he had, where he snarked at everyone, belittling them for all their small mistakes. He thought of the day the bears came, encasing his small body in their tightly wound fist. 

How Buster immediately offered the prize money as ransom to let someone like him go. And afterwards, all Mike could do was denounce Buster for his lies. No apology, no gratitude. Just humiliation.

And yet, Buster even let him perform in the end. After all the humiliation he must've given to everyone, after getting everyone, even his girlfriend, wrapped up into his mess, Buster still had the gaul to give him the second chance he didn't even deserve! And Buster even apologized for something Mike did...

Ugh, all these thoughts were making his head buzz. Slowly, Mike slid down the neck, sitting on the ground. He placed his head on his knees, continuing to think over the past few weeks. He didn't!t know if this headache was from the thoughts or the alcohol, but he knew he was gonna hate himself in the morning. God, he was gonna hate himself no matter what. 

"Mike....Mike?!" A familiar, concerned voice opted Mike to raise his head. There Nancy was, kneeling down beside him, touching his shoulder comfortingly. "Are you okay?"

Mike smiled sadly. What did he ever do to deserve her? He shook his head. 

"Nancy," he looked over at Buster, smiling happily at Eddie and the animals crowding around him. "I've made a terrible mistake."

**Author's Note:**

> me, with writer's block: guess I'll die


End file.
